


A ride through the end of the world

by Hatebug



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, hope you understand what going on, i don't even know what this is, i wrote this at 3am, phantom planet is not a thing nope, vlad takes over the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatebug/pseuds/Hatebug
Summary: Vlad pulls his biggest stun ever.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	A ride through the end of the world

He didn't have a choice, no matter what others say and no matter how messed up they claim this to be. He never had a choice but to go with what the universe decided for him. This was a sacrifice he's done for the greater good, for his family and friends to be happy and live longer. Was it really a bad thing if he came to enjoy it eventually? Was it really a crime that after all these years Vlad finally won him over? 

But there was nothing he can do. Not when those strong arms were holding him so tightly, not when that velvet voice was preaching his name and begging for his attention, not when his sacrifice turned out to be the best decision in his life as a half ghost. 

He already knew this was bound to happen eventually. Since the moment they met he had felt the spark, the pull. And every time he menaged to pray himself away from it. 'I will not betray my family'. he told himself when Vlad asked him to be his son and kill his father.  
'He's just a mad Men'. he told himself when he was taken to a room full of failed duplicates of him, failed attempts of Vlad trying to create the 'perfect' son.  
'I can't fall for his tricks'. he argued with himself when the man showed at his doorstep begging for a truce. Begging for Danny to go with him and stay by his side. Back then he refused without giving it a second thought, without considering the consequences. 

How foolish he was. 

The next day, hell broke on earth. Vlad was powerful, he had allies and servants. People Owing him their lives, both ghost and human. Danny was too foolish to see this, just because à plan didn't involve him he was instantly blinded to it. After all how would he notice the man hoarding on all of his power, calling on every single favor and using every last drop of his capabilities if Danny wasn't the one targeted with that attention? 

He wasn't sure when it even happened, one moment he was in the school cafeteria having lunch with his friends and the next he was staring at the hordes of ghost soldiers flooding the streets and telling everyone to stay in their houses or get killed. And wherever you turn you see plasmius staring down at you. Statues, posters, big screens. All preaching for the king of the era. 

And all he was able to do is watch it from the rooftops as it happened. 

He should've seen it coming, after all it was the first thing Dan has done after forming. Who knows for how long this scenario has been bruing in that sick man's head? 

Most hours he spent wondering, compared to this was anything else that Vlad did "evil"? Was he just playing around with him? Mocking him? Belittling him? If he could have done this all along, and he was as 'evil' as he thought him to be why didn't he do it earlier? Was he giving him a chance to stop it? What was he waiting for? 

And every single time he comes to the same conclusion. 'If I can go back in time to the day he came begging at my doorstep, I'd give him anything to prevent this hell from raising again' . 

He waited a year, two, then six. Watched resistance forces rise and fall and in the end Vlad was always the one standing. Of course he was, those foolish rebels did not know anything about their apponent. His rein was too tight and his followers were too loyal, for some amateurs to take him down. But Danny was smarter however, he ducked his head and blended in with the loyal troupes. And while his friends and family, ghosts and human fought and lost and DIED, he was still standing. Slowly making his way to the top. 

Until one day his plans came to fruition. The great Vlad plasmius, king of the new world was inspecting his most elite soldiers a month before graduation. And for the first time in seven years his eyes meet Danny's, and the fire in his eyes was as fresh as ever. Except this time Danny falls willingly. 

"Stay with me, I'll make you a God Daniel. I'll put the world between your hands and everybody will see how perfect you are and how lucky I am to own you." 

Same words that were once spoken out of a drunken's mouth on a Sunday evening where now whispered in his ears, a strong arm wrapped around his stomach pressing his naked body to the mass of muscle behind him. This time he knew better than to refuse. 

And as the years rolled by, Vlad has stuck to his words. Though In a way Danny would have never in a million years saw coming. 

Danny's plan was simple, really. Gain his trust, play along with his games and the moment his guards go down end him. Even if you had to go down with him. 

But instead of locking him up in a room and visiting whenever he felt like playing with his little pet, Vlad kept to his words and Danny was treated like a God. A castle was built in his name, servants and slaves answered at his very whim and for months he allowed himself to enjoy the luxury that has been offered to him. How can he not when his life depended on how well he behaved? How good he was to his master? 

How can he not when said Master would visit his rooms each and every night, taking him on a pleasure trip, worshiping his skin and holding him like he was the center of the universe. To Vlad he probably was. 

Some looked to him as nothing but another servant of the empire, some looked at him as a whore. But nevertheless they all feared his statues because whore or not, the king certainly seemed to favor him. 

However nobody seemed to understand how far this favor run until the world started changing again and this time, it had Phantom's name all over it. 

From a dictatorial dystopia a new era was born. Where strict laws and baseless prohibitions where lifted. The people started gaining a voice and the royals started listening to their complaints. 

And Danny was once again a hero and a savior. 

"See, that wasn't so hard." Vlad said one day. "Imagine all of the hassle we could have avoided, if only you'd surrendered to your destiny earlier Daniel." his eyes flashed a deep crimson red as he nibbled at the soft skin of his husband's shoulder.  
"you're right." Danny said, sighing contently as warm hands rested on his hips. "I should have never underestimated the full extent of your crazy." he could feel the grin of his lover against his neck and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

"fruitloop doesn't even begin to cover it."

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of one shots detailing events from this world anybody?


End file.
